1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio signal receiving and transmission of a computer system, and in particular to a computer system with a wireless audio signal transmitter module capable of transmitting audio signals between a host computer and at least one wireless signal receiver in a wireless manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers are widely used in a variety of applications, such as industry, business, office, education and household applications. A multi-media computer system comprises a host computer to which audio/video processing means is coupled for handling audio and video signals. The audio and video signals processed in the host computer are broadcast and displayed by means of speakers and image displays.
Conventionally, a speaker is connected by a cable plugged to the host computer. Generally, a speaker broadcasts music openly. In other words, the sound or music from a speaker is transmitted and spread out to every corner. It is understandable that broadcasting is not appropriate or allowed in some environment for example in an Office. Also, in some situation, the user has to turn the volume low to avoid disturbing the others, for instance, when at midnight or someone is studying or working in the room. His pleasure of enjoying the music or movie is restricted and affected.
Alternatively, an earphone may be connected to the host computer for transmitting the music or sound signals from the host computer to a user's ears. Thereby, the user can listen to his favorite music transmitted to the earphone and would not disturb other people in the room or cause noise pollution.
Currently, most computers or notebook computers are equipped with wired earphone. When a user uses an earphone, he is restricted to move within a small area limited by the length of the cable. If he moves to a distance larger than the length of the cable, the cable of earphone may be pulled or the earphone may be plugged off. Moreover, the user has to be very careful to avoid winding of stuffs around the user by the cable. It causes inconveniences to the user, especially when the user is watching a television. He has to sit still in front of the computer and cannot follow the music rhythm and dance. Otherwise, he has to move to another place that allows him to broadcast the music by speakers. Also, when he is watching a movie and if he wants to take anything far away e.g. a drink from the kitchen or if he wants to go to the toilet, he has to put off his earphone.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to provide a wireless audio signal transmission to overcome the above problems.